


Tongue-in-Cheek

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Kissing, M/M, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way he kisses says so much more than his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue-in-Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They belong to MGM, Mirisch, and Trilogy. Dang it.

It takes Chris a long time to realize that, for all that there’s times he talks away nineteen to the dozen, Ezra doesn’t really _say_ much.

 

In all the words that come out of his mouth, there’s very rarely anything that might give a body any insight to the man speaking them.  Mostly it’s complaints about the heat, the cold, the _miniscule remuneration_ they receive for protecting the town. 

 

Chris notices with great amusement that for all his griping, Ezra doesn’t actually _leave_ … then wonders what might be keeping him here.

 

Other times, it’s just what Chris comes to think of as the standard patter of a gambler trying to part folk from their money; a few stories that are probably so richly embellished for entertainment value that there’s hardly a grain of truth to be found.

 

Even the first time he let himself be drawn in by the lure and promises in Ezra’s words and followed him up to his room after dark, Chris thought he knew what to expect – the brief indulgence of an urge he didn’t much get the chance to indulge, a few hours’ pleasure with a man he trusted enough to let go a little, and nothing more.  By the time the sun came up, he thought, the lust would be slaked and everything would be normal again.  Ezra’s studied charm and sly glances told him that’s all it would be… but that even so, it’d be good.

 

But that was all shot to hell by the kisses.

 

Ezra kisses like he can’t help it, like there’s nothing he’d rather be doing than letting his tongue twine about Chris’s inside Chris’s mouth.  He vaguely remembers thinking – just before losing himself in that hot, wet mouth –  that he should have expected a man who uses his tongue as much as Ezra would be damn good at kissing.

 

But it’s the _truth_ in Ezra’s kisses that really hooked him.  His kisses say things his words don’t – or maybe _can’t_ – say.  Things that just can’t be anything other than the _truth_ , no matter what words come out of his mouth.  _Need you.  Please.  Don’t want you to go._

 

_Love you_.

 

That’s what keeps Chris coming back for more, past the arguments and the words Ezra uses to hide behind, even more than the addictive feel of Ezra’s lips against his own.  He wants to know that truth in everything Ezra doesn’t say, wants to feel it sing all through his body, wants to believe that Ezra can taste the same truths in his own mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "Magnificent Seven, any/any, The way he kisses says so much more than his words."


End file.
